Bite Me No Wait!
by ScarletNaruto
Summary: Jack start’s to see the plus side of being a vampire and he asks himself. What’s so good about being human? And what does Wuya have to say about this? OC Warning, OC/Jack slight, OC/Chase only mentioned


Bite Me… No Wait!!

I don't need another klutz

Part One

By - ScarletNaruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Xioalin Showdown

Story and Original Characters © ScarletNaruto

Summary: Jack start's to see the plus side of being a vampire and he asks himself. What's so good about being human?

Soundtrack:

Rain – The Finalist

Slipped Away – Avril Lavigne

Crush Crush Crush - Paramore

"What Do You Mean You Bargained Your Grandson to a Vampire??" screamed mom getting up from the dining table.

"It was the only thing to do at the time! I was cornered by that demon and I had to make a choice!" shouted Grandpa.

My stomach started to churn; my life **couldn't** get any better. My head started to throb as they got louder and instead of hearing them continue to fight I decided to go outside. Something I only did when I needed to be alone.

"Jack where are you going?" asked mom turning to face me as I walked to the door.

I grabbed the edge of the door after I had opened it. I turned my head a little bit; still not looking at them. "Outside, so I can verify my existence."

The wind blew my hair in all sorts of directions as I sat on the bank of our pond. My stomach was finally starting to ease. As I looked at the waterfall, I could hear footsteps coming towards me. They were light as a feather, which meant it was my mom. When she gets here she sits down and looks at the pond.

"Do you remember how when the pond froze I would always take the day off so that we could skate on it together? You would wait all night too see if it did or not when it got cold enough." She say's most likely trying to make me feel better.

"No."

"Jackie, you know that your grandfather didn't mean to bargain you." Turning to face me with apologetic eyes.

"Didn't Mean To!? How could he not have meant it?" I shout getting up and clenching my hands into fists. How could she side with him? "He literally saved his own skin from getting pierced in exchange for mine! How the hell did he not mean to do that?!"

"Honey, people do crazy things when there life is in danger. Your grandfather was in all likelihood not thinking right, at the time."

"Yeah well… well…" I lowered my head and turned away; I had reached a dead end in my argument. I knew from what a read about the human brain, when faced with a stressful situation, in all probability a person will do something stupid.

My mom took the chance of my hesitation to continue "Jackie no matter how much we argue about the subject it's not going to get rid of it." She paused and turned to look at the lake again. "Jackie, your father and I… well you see… were going to have to leave. He thinks that it wouldn't be safe for the baby if we stayed here."

"Wait your leaving?" I could here the fear in my voice. I turned to look at her anxiety in my eyes. I thought about my new situation; I was going to be **alone** in my **big house** with a **vicious vampire** with the **nearest town** a mile away.

Oh Frick.

"Honey I don't want to, I swear. But your father would probably kidnap me before he would let me stay."

"I can't believe this." Turning away and looking at the ground realizing that she was going to leave me.

She got up and turns me around so that she can hug me.

"Honey I love you."

"I don't want to leave you."

"You will always my little boy, but your going to have to grow up and face this problem like a man."

The Next Night…

"For the love of… Where the hell is this person?!"

I can see myself in the mirror now. My hair is in front of my face, my goggles are missing, my eye's are surrounded by dark rings, and my coat is halfway open and half way shut.

"Agh! This is not fair!" I slam my fist on the table and all of the gadgets on it fall to the floor.

"Shit"

As I reach down to pick them up I can hear a thump on the door.

**Oh god. **

I get back up and look at the door, my worst nightmare in all likelihood right behind it. Then the weirdest thing happened.

The door opened…

…a foot came down onto the step…

…and …

…she tripped.

Fact #1 about Vampires: They are extremely graceful.

Of course, from there, she tumbled down the stairs and at the end she banged her head on the wall.

Being the idiot that I am I ran up to her to see if she was ok. My common sense flushing down the toilet when I sat down beside her and asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Said a pissed off voice, she obviously had a temper and when she sat up I could see her face.

Fact #2 about Vampires: They are beautiful.

She had tangled greasy dark red brown hair, normal red vampire eyes, and a normal face. Not what I had expected at all.

"I thought vampires were supposed to be graceful?" I asked, a small amount of sarcasm leaked into my voice.

"Well I'm the exception! Now hold still." She said still angry. She had grabbed my collar. She had pulled one side down. And she had sunk her teeth into my neck.

That's it for now. Sorry if it wasn't that good, I will hopefully improve.


End file.
